Hiruko
Summary Hiruko is a missing-nin of Konohagakure. A contemporary and friend of the Sannin, he was born with few innate talents but wished to become a powerful shinobi, causing him to develop the forbidden Chimera Technique to take the talents of others for himself. After his experiments were discovered, he was forced to flee when he was targeted for assassination by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, going underground for years. After kidnapping shinobi with prized Kekkei Genkai techniques from Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirgakure, and Sunagakure, he began using his Chimera Technique to take those abilities for his own, bringing him into conflict with Team 7, who were dispatched to end his experiments once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Hiruko Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 54 (Is a contemporary of the three Sannin) Classification: Human, Ninja, Missing-nin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Projection, Speed Enhancement with Swift Release, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Duplication (Can create solid "shadow clones" that are identical to him and can use his abilities as well as relay any information they gained back to the original upon being dispersed), Body Control (Can turn his body into metal), Power Mimicry (Can utilize techniques that he absorbs), Absorption (Can absorb multiple techniques and release enhanced versions of them at his opponents), Mind Manipulation via entering his target's dream (Needs to make contact with his target inside a dream), Dream Manipulation (Entered Kakashi's dream and controlled it), Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Stronger than Team 7) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Sakura), higher with Swift Release Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Shouldn't be weaker than Kakashi or Naruto), higher with Steel Release Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with various jutsu. Standard Equipment: Bandages (Can use them to easily slice through rock and attack opponents) Intelligence: Gifted (Created various beasts) Weaknesses: Can't reinforce a scar in his body with Steel Release. It is unknown if his mind manipulation jutsu can be cast outside of a dream. Feats: *Casually absorbs the jutsu and chakra of his opponents, and then kills them with Earth Release. *Stomps Naruto, Sakura and Sai. *Dark Release: Judgment. *Casually destroys a large building with his aura. *Summons a giant beast. *Absorbs Naruto's Rasengan and returns them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Clone Technique: Hiruko creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Can summon a a giant beast that is the fusion of three different beasts. It can fly, fire explosive feathers with great accuracy, can shoot fire from its mouth, and has two snakes on its tails. Dark Release Judgment.gif|Dark Release: Judgment Hiruko's Summoning..png|Hiruko's Summon Abilities.gif|Abilities Dark Release: A Kekkei Genkai technique that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Hiruko used techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. *'Dark Release: Inhaling Maw:' This jutsu allows Hiruko to absorb the physical energy and chakra of his opponents. After absorbing his targets' energy, he is able to utilize their jutsu even they are Kekkei Genkai. The energy can be absorbed by a shockwave that he sends by his left arm and mouth. * Dark Release: Judgment: Hiruko releases the energy that he absorbed during the fight in the shape of blue flames, increasing its potency. Steel Release.gif|Steel Release Swift Release.gif|Swift Release Dark Release Inhaling Maw.gif|Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Earth Release: Is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. * Earth Release: Devouring Earth: Hiruko manipulates the ground and nearby rock structures to form the shape of a giant, beast-like maw that attempts to crush the opponent between the "jaws". Steel Release: Impervious Armor: A Kekkei Genkai technique that allows the user to turn his body into unknown metal-like element, vastly increasing his durability to the point that Sai's blade snapped in half upon striking Hiruko. Swift Release: Shadowless Flight: A Kekkei Genkai technique that allows Hiruko to greatly increase his speed, giving him the ability to easily dodge Sakura Haruno's attacks. Lightning Release: One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques, it specializes in the production of electricity for electrocution, piercing, and high-speed attacks due to the high oscillation speed of lightning-based chakra. In addition, those struck by Lightning Release techniques tend to suffer from numbness due to the electricity coursing through their bodies. * One Thousand Birds (Chidori): The Chidori is Kakashi Hatake's first original technique. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. Hiruko Rasengan.gif|Big Ball Rasengan Storm Release Secret Technique Demon Dragon Storm.gif|Storm Release Secret Technique Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release Thunder Cloud Inner Wave.gif|Storm Release Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Storm Release: A Kekkei Genkai technique that combines water and lightning chakra to generate storm clouds and fire off energy beams. * Storm Release Secret Technique Demon Dragon Storm: Hiruko creates a massive thunder cloud that absorbs chakra from his opponents and grows in the process. He then absorbs that chakra into himself. * Storm Release Thunder Cloud Inner Wave: Hiruko creates a thunder cloud that acts offensively by assaulting his opponents with strong beams of lightning. Rasengan: A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to be within melee range to use it. *'Big Ball Rasengan:' An even larger, more destructive version of the standard Rasengan. Note: Not to be confused with Hiruko Kagetane from the Black Bullet Verse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Element Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users